


At First Sight

by misstressed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Probably some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstressed/pseuds/misstressed
Summary: It was stupid, but yes–Bucky fell in love with someone at first sight and he doesn't exactly know how to deal with it.





	At First Sight

Bucky, who was left by himself, sat at the table Tony had reserved for him and the others. He was holding a glass of cocktail on his right hand as he watched everyone around him wearing suits and ties and elegant dresses dance and interact.

He was in a gala with the other Avengers that was, of course, planned and coordinated by Tony Stark. The thought of coming and possibly associating himself with other people bothered him; he was still not yet used to crowds. Especially if it involved wealthy, workaholic, and probably snobby people.

But here he is, donning a navy blue suit and a tie Tony bought and Steve insisted on him wearing. He even has his hair styled; it was slicked back.

Bucky then felt his neck itch.

It was probably because of the suit. How long has it been since he last wore one anyway? He can't even remember if he ever actually wore a suit back then.

“Hey there.”

The sound of a woman's voice made Bucky stop from scratching. He whirled his head towards the person.

The woman was wearing a red sheathed dress that showcased her curvaceous figure while her long blonde hair are curled. Her lips were almost as red as her dress.

“Uh. . .hi,” Bucky greeted back awkwardly.

“I'm Jessica,” she said. Her eyes were crinkled in delight as she smiled at him fondly. “Would you like to dance?”

Bucky pursed his lips. Did he want to?

Unfortunately, no, he didn't.

“Sorry, I can't dance,” he lied. He was a great dancer–at least that's what Steve told him–he just didn't really want to dance with her. He doesn't know why though.

Jessica pouted at his response. “That's too bad,” she said. “But I'm willing to teach you. I'm an excellent teacher.”

Bucky shook his head and then smiled at the woman apologetically. “Maybe someone else is willing to dance with you. Sorry.”

Jessica frowned, but left anyway. Bucky, who didn't even recognize, felt his heartbeat regress normally. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Nice going, Barnes.” He heard a voice say from behind him. Looking back, he saw Natasha in her black dress.

Bucky chuckled at her statement. It was clear she saw what happened between him and Jessica.

The redhead took the chair that was on his left and sat in it. A moment later, Steve also came back to the table and sat on Bucky's right.

“How was dancing?” Bucky asked.

“Good. It was good,” Steve answered. “Nat's a great dancer. Did she learn that from you, too, Buck?”

Said male cracked a smile and then shook his head in amusement. Steve laughed.

Natasha, on the other hand, watched the two men interact with an unimpressed look on her face. She even has her arms crossed to her chest.

“Maybe you would've found out how it was like if you agreed to dance with that woman,” Natasha remarked, earning a curious glance from Steve. Meanwhile, Bucky's cheeks tinted pink slightly.

“I'm not really interested,” he reasoned, his voice barely audible.

Natasha was about to open her mouth to retort, but was beaten to it when Clint approached the table with Wanda beside him. He invited the redhead to dance, who gladly agreed, while Steve went to dance with Wanda, leaving Bucky alone once again.

Then, like earlier, Bucky just resumed observing the people around and on the dance floor.

He spotted Sam near the orchestra with some girl. They were laughing and were probably flirting with each other. He didn't see Bruce nor Tony anywhere, but he was sure they were probably together somewhere in the crowd. Vision decided not to go and was left alone on the compound. Thor, meanwhile, was at Asgard.

Then his eyes flickered suddenly on a group of girls. They all looked beautiful, Bucky admitted to himself, although there was just this chick that he noticed.

She looked like anyone else inside (by that, he means in status) and yet she somehow piqued his attention and interest. Her body was bedizened with an off-shoulder navy blue mermaid dress (what a coincidence!) that had a slit and her [h/c] hair was straight but wavy by the ends. Bucky couldn't really see if she was wearing any makeup, but even if she wasn't, he still thinks she looked ravishing.

And then–and then!–she glanced his way. Their eyes met and Bucky felt his heartbeat quicken and pound harder inside his chest. He suddenly felt sparks igniting in his stomach–or was it butterflies? He doesn't even care anymore.

They stayed staring at each other in the eye. But then, she  _smiled._ She freaking smiled! At him, too! And that was when Bucky certainly erupted in red.

Suddenly shy, he broke the eye contact off of them and diverted his attention anywhere but back to her.

Good thing Natasha and Clint came back.

The two sat besides each other talking about something. Bucky didn't even bother paying any attention to what their topic was about and just intervened in their conversation.

“Is she still looking?” Bucky asked.

“Who's looking?” Natasha asked back, seemingly confused at her comrade's sudden question. She looked around, even Clint too, before glancing back at the male. “Who are you talking about?”

“The girl! The one wearing a navy blue dress and is together with a bunch of her friends!” he said rather loudly. But he didn't really care, the music was much louder than his voice. “She's standing just near the orchestra!”

Natasha looked around once again and saw no one that was close enough to what Bucky had told her.

“I don't think she is anymore,” she confirmed. “I didn't even see anyone wearing a navy blue dress near the orchestra. I saw Sam though.”

Bucky went to check if what Natasha told him was true. And indeed she was. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

“Are you sure she was there?” He heard Clint ask. “You might just be seeing things.”

Bucky, who still had his attention at the same spot where he had seen the beautiful woman, responded almost dreamily, “Yeah. I. . .I think you might be right. I might just be seeing things.”

No, he was certainly sure she was there earlier.

_But where did she go?_

* * *

Two days–two days has passed since the gala. And within those two days, Bucky couldn't stop thinking about the woman who smiled at him that night.

No, he wasn't thinking about Jessica. It was the other one–the one with [h/c] hair.

While he was working out, that woman never left his mind. Not even when he's lying on bed in the middle of the night or sitting on the couch with the others. Even when he was on his way to the kitchen, he was still thinking about her.

He wondered what her name was or if he'd even see her again at all. He could've at least asked her to dance that night. That would've been quite memorable for him.

With a mug of coffee on his right hand while, of course, thinking of that [h/c]-haired woman, he stubbed his toe on a chair that almost made him and his coffee mug fall. He heard a snort after.

Sitting besides Steve, the man looked at him, both concerned and amused. “You alright, Buck?” he asked. He was biting his lips, trying to stop himself from laughing.

“Yeah, I'm alright,” Bucky replied, still deep in thought, before taking a sip from his mug. He didn't even bother at least sparing a glance (glare) at Sam, or at least make a snarky reply.

“What're you thinking about, soldier?” Sam decided to ask. “You don't mind sharing a little bit of your thoughts?”

Bucky put down the mug on the table and then stared at Sam with a blank expression.

“He's probably thinking about that woman,” Natasha said suddenly as she strode towards them.

No one even noticed her come in.

Sam looked at the redhead rather expectantly. “What woman?” he questioned. “I thought he didn't dance with anyone?”

“I didn't,” Bucky grumbled on his seat as he sipped on his coffee, but his statement went ignored.

“It's likely that he made eye contact with the gal and her face probably never left his mind after that,” she explained. “Even went on asking me if she was still looking. Didn't even see her or anyone wearing a navy blue dress.”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. Steve, on the other hand, was looking at his best friend with an almost hurt expression.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“It's not a big deal.”

Steve frowned at Bucky's response, but didn't press any further.

Silence consumed the whole kitchen, the clattering of the utensils being the only ones making sounds. But then a loud slam resonated through the room, not only breaking the silence but also startling the people inside the kitchen. Everyone fixated their attention towards Sam.

“What the hell?” Bucky grunted, scowling.

“I know that woman you're talking about!” Sam was looking at Natasha as he announced this. “I actually talked to her for a while.”

The look on Bucky's face disappeared. “Did you get her name?” he asked with a hopeful and expectant expression.

Sam shook his head. “No,” he said. “I was going to ask for her name, but then Tony came in and whisked her away before I could.”

Bucky bobbed his head in response before going back to his coffee.

“Maybe we could ask Tony what her name is,” Steve suggested, earning different kinds of looks from his comrades.

“As if he'd tell us what it is,” Bucky muttered, irritated.

“He'd probably wonder why you're all curious about her,” Natasha commented. “And Barnes is right. We're not even sure if he's willing to cooperate.”

Steve shrugged at them. “It was just a thought,” he said. “And we're just asking for her name. Nothing more.”

“But to Tony, it's something,” Natasha remarked.

Her statement made the three men let out a sigh in chorus.

“Let's just forget about it,” Bucky said aloud. “It's not like one of us even has a chance to see her.”

“You can't just forget, idiot.” This earned Sam a glare from Bucky. “Especially in your case.”

“What? Why?”

“It's obvious you're in love,” he explained. The glare dissipated from Bucky's face and was replaced with confusion instead. “I think, in your case, what just happened to you is love at first sight.”

With his eyebrows creased, Bucky asked, “How are you sure?”

“She wouldn't of have been stuck inside your head if it wasn't anything serious.” Sam shrugged. “I don't know. It was just my opinion.”

“Your opinion is stupid,” Bucky monotonously remarked.

“Shut up, soldier.”

* * *

 

It was nighttime by now–probably quarter to midnight–and yet Bucky was still awake.

He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his eyebrows crumpled while deep in thought.

 _Yes_ , he was still thinking about her and what Sam said earlier quite disturbed him. It was kind of stupid–falling in love with someone he doesn't know of. He could imagine himself having a crush maybe; but in love at first sight? Not really.

 _Maybe what I'm feeling is just admiration_ , Bucky thought, seemingly reassuring his self. But as he did so, her face–her smile–never left his head.

He closed his eyes, took deep breaths, and recited the words out loud to, possibly, put him at ease.

“It's just a crush,” he said to himself. “Just a crush. Just a tiny and foolish admiration. Just a—”

Then he cursed under his breath.

Unfortunately, it wasn't and Bucky didn't know how to deal with it.

> _And I don't even know your name_
> 
> _All I remember is that smile on your face_
> 
> _And it'll kill me everyday_
> 
> _'Cause I don't even know your name_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you. Thanks for checking out this story. I'm actually new here and this is my first ever published story here so I hope you like the first chapter!
> 
> And also, this fic's chapters are based on some of Shawn Mendes' songs from the album Handwritten. The selected few were what inspired me to write this fic. And because I felt like it, I also plan on adding some lyrics by the end of the chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you have a good day/night! :')


End file.
